opureliveygt96oficcialfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pyres of Varanasi
Historia El juego narra el año 2016,en vorkuta,rusia.Con un chico de 19 años que se llama Edward James Kostka que fue enviendo del intercambio de la Universidad de la Republia Checa,la cual fue enviado por los compañeroa s de tori justice, que vaya buscar los planes de art antes que sea tarde La cual fue enviado por una razon de los planes de Potter que estaba experimentando ilegalmente a ciertos ucralianos,Checolovaquios y rusos,pero james tiene que vengar la desaparicion de su madre La cual de la primara mision era buscar sus amigos del bachillerato de Praga,su objetivo es asesinar Paul Potter y Alice Scarlet la cual son los aprendices del jefe Art Potter un jefe que hizo unos exparimento en una parte de Vorkuta,que fue su gran voluntad de la muertede sus alumnos del bachillerato de Inglaterra con unos checoslovacos como Jared Frots Lustig y Laura Esperanza Dvořák que son sus conejillos de india que la cual terminan con un parche en el ojo ellos estaban sin tarepia psicologica que ellos intenta probocar problemas al nivel nacional de rusia. Pero en wii u & pc esta sensurado muchas partes de violencia,pero en xbox one & ps4 tiene mas accion mucha violencia etc. pero tenemos mucha misiones en este juego,pero nos guardo algo una sorpresa Gloria Manqueros "Catherine Pop" '''nos presentara una historia tan interesante como los juegos mas exitosos que siempre ah siguido como: '''No More Heroes Lollipop ChainSaw Killer is Dead como princesa todos vamos haber su gran trabajo que nos guerdo mucho para estas 4 consolas,para jugar este gran juego lo vamos a esperar Graficos Los Graficos son iguales de''' No More Heroes,Killer is Dead y Lollipop ChainSaw',la cual son mas buenos en la realidad en xbox one y ps4, para Oline y Wii U son los graficos de '''League of Legends ' Dificultades Nuestras dificultades son muy difirentes de nuestros juegos violentos y sangrientos pero gloria nos guardo algo mas chido y violento de nuestro idolo SUDA 51,el nunca nos dejara sin mas accion y violencia,mas like en youtube,mas experiencia en Call of duty,mucha armeria en No More Heroes,Algunos Bonus en No More Heroes y Lollipop ChainSaw,Poderes y Trasfomaciones con Devil May cry 5,Puntos finales A tus Enemigos como Killer is Dead y No More Heroes,Partidas Guardas como los de Dead Rising 3,Trucos como los de Call of duty modo zombie. Frio: es modo Facil,es para novatos en nivel 0 Fresco: es modo Normal,es para nivel 20 Sangriento: es modo Dificil,es para nivel 30 Violento: es modo Muy Dificil,hay no puedes Sobrevivir igual debes ser nivel 40 Personajes #Edward James Kostka #Jared Frots Lustig #Laura Esperanza Dvořák #Paul Potter #Alice Scarlet #Sara Burns #Art Potter #Ramses Leto #Markus Manson #Overlord Zhdanov Enemigos #Joseph Alexander Williams #Ares Smith #Jake Bones #Edith Sparda #Adame Sparda #Adrian de la Cruz #Patty Navidad #Rosy Alvares #Armira del Rosario #Luz de Dios #Sarahi Mendoza #Antonella Rivera Rivera #Maria Patricia #Miranda morrison #Jesus de Nazared #Angeles del Rocio #Erin Human #Braulio Covarubias #Carmen garvan #Miguel Sparda #Letica villareal #Diana Alejandra #Mariam gonzales #Omar de la torre #Mindy de la torre #Nicolas de la torre #Damaris de la torre #Biblis Almendra #Concepcion Martinez #Griselda Gutierrez #Miki Lucy #Mary Urban #Virgen Maria #Colorine Smit #Carolina Duff #Sheyla Duff #Hope Hutton #Fermin Smit #Maria PonPon #Alexis Chéjov =The Glitch Mob Remix y Thirty Seconds to Mars (Love, Lust, Faith + Dreams)= Nuetra nueva amiga del internet nos trago la banda sonar de nuestro grupo mas famoso por sus grandes albums y remix geniales Track Love,Lust,Faith + Dreams 1- Pyres of Varanasi (Principio del juego y Op) 2- Conquistador (Mapa) 3- End Of All Days (misiones) 4- Up In The Air (Deatras de Camara) 5- The Race (Voces de personajes) 6- Do or Die (entravista) 'The Glitch Mob Remix:' 1- Nalepa - Monday (Inicio de la historia) 2- Animus Vox (Menu) 3- We Can Make The World Stop (Resultado) 4- Palace Of The Innocents (Datos e Informaciones) 5- Seven Nation Army Remix (The White Stripes) (Busqueda) 6- Fistful Of Silence (Pelea contra el jefe) 7- We Swarm (Ultimos Jefes del 90 al 99) 8- A Dream Within A Dream (Pelea contra art) 8- Ooah - Hacksaw (Platicas con Overlord,Ramses & Markus) Inicio (Wii U,PC,Xbox One & PS4) Mison 1 Nuevo Terrorista: el principio el desconocido que estaba en la casa nos dara la Katana Japonesa que nos puede ayudar derribar puertas y enemigos,empiezas en un avion que esta Art con un maletin con dinero ingles,tu objetivo es buscar los planes de Art,en la cabina del avion te encuentras una camara de fotos que puedes tomar donde se encuentra Art,Al final el avion aterrisa en el auropuerto,y tu tiene que centarte en la cabina de pasajeros. Mision 2 en Volkuta despues de investigar en el avion tiene que ir a la oficina,con tus 2 objetos como la Katana Japonesa y La camara de fotos (que te pueden ayudar para ver que trama tu enemigo),hay te encuentras con tu jefe Tom Kaulitz que nos dara La Katana de Luz (la verde que nos puede revanar a la persona),que lo usaras en este mision,tu objetivo es ir al laboratorio abandonado de un colegio de la URRS,para buscar a las 2 personas secuestradas por los aprendices de Art. Mision 3 a [http://es.opureliveygt96oficcial.wikia.com/wiki/Jared_Frots_Lustig?action=edit&redlink=1 Jared Frots Lustig & Laura Esperanza Dvořák o mejor conosido salva a Lustig & Dvorak] Despues de ir hay en el laboratorio donde esta Art,tu objetivo es buscar a Jared que esta en la Silla eletrica donde ciertos rusos torturaban gente en los 60's,para salvar a Jared usa la Katana Japonesa para destruir la cuerda donde lo tenia amarrado que nos dara un poder Tatoajes Nocturnos (es un cristal color Verde Veneno),para Recatar a Laura ya esta en el escritorio de la direccion igual usa la Katana Japonesa que despues nos dara un acesorio para tus totuajes que es un par de pupi lentes de color amarillo relampago (que puede lanzar rayos para destruir tus enemigos) Mission 4 Destrutor Despues de Salvar a Jared & Laura de las garras de Art,te encuentras en el mismo laboratorio con un sub Jefe llamado Joseph Alexander Williams(un ex alumno de ingleterra que reprovo Quimica en la Preparatoria por Relaciones Sexuales con una alumna Esquizofrenica) tu objetivo es matarlo en el corazon utilizando la Katana japonesa que es su fobia de ser contactado por Sexo y Violencia que te dara una Bolsa para guardar tus armas y poderes Mision 5 Sobrevivio Despues de Asesinar a Williams vas hacia la puerta del colegio donde te encuentras a Ares toda llena de sangre y ropa destrosada,tu objetivo es matarla con tu Katana de Luz Normal,deves darle todo el cuerpo,despues de darle su merecido ella termina explotando su cuerpo,ella nos dara el Cristal Color Rojo Sangre (Cancerbero) que eso lo usaras con jefes mas dificiles,despues te encuentras con Tom que te dara un medio de trasporte que es una moto aleman,para ir lugares lejos,si ter va ayudar mucho en otras misiones. Mision 6 Teatro Infernal El Teatro esta en el barrio abandonado de un a la do un ex fracionamiento de volkuta,nos encontramos con Sara Burns ella ta espera en el ecenario del mismo teatro para tu sub jefe es un Director de Autorizacion de España llamado Jake Bones (un director que roba dinero a ciertos extrajeros en europa y aparte cree en señoritas de 14 años con sintrome de prostitucion) tu objetivo es asesinar a el que su fobia odia los Angeles y Demonios Oscuros contra sus hija con el sintrome de prostuticion para asesinarlo mas es usando los tatoajes nocturnos que hace una ezquisofrenia que esta sus cabezas exploten de locura y el muerto explotado en todo el cuerpo nos dara un acesorio para la katana japonesa Mison 7 de Prostitucion Despues de Asesinar a Jake nos vamos hacia el esenario abandonado donde hacia la funcion de titeres,devemos hacesinar a Sara Burns (una vionelista que perdio 2 brazos en un juego de planta nucleares junto sus amiga de la secundaria de ingleterra) su objetivo es hablar la Katana Japonesa hacia su corazon para eso devemos esquivar su voz de borrego de gatas locas (es la banda que estaba durnate sus 12 años) despues ella se vuelve loca y sus brazos metelicos explotan junto su cuerpo ella nos dara la Katana doble color rojo Mision 8 Renia del Retiro Espirutual Despues de ir al teatro nos vamos a un campamento de vereno para imbeciles de mierda,nuestro objetivo es asesinar el sub jefe llamada Edith Sparda (una gringa que roba dinero a cierto europeos en 2008) devemos darle su marecido donde la unica fobia que tiene es desobedecer la musica cristiana y deves meter un cuchillo en el riñon para agotar sangre que nos dara la motosierra rusa para desacernos de su novia Mision 9 duquesa Despues de ella,nos vamos con la cosejera de mierda llamada Adame Sparda (una spicologa pendeja que solo roba cierta economia para su ex doctorado) tu objetivo tienes que darle su vientre lleno de sobervia al final nos dara los ojos demoniacos (rojo sangre) te ayudara romper los ojos a tus enemigos y gritan de dolor y muerte. mision 10 115 Despues nos Iremos con un Psicopata que se llama Adrian de la Cruz (un alumno que se vulvio loco por la culpa de Jake Bones) que esta en una iglesia cristiana abandonada que fue destruirda por los Mexicanos,tu tienes que asesinarlo con las doble Katanas en todo cuerpo y esta derretir su muerte de tu sub jefe Mision 11 115 en un experimento Britanico Nos iremos con Overlord Zhdanov que te dara una roca con el elemento 115 que deves llevarlo hacia el lavaratorio donde su aprendis de overlord fue operado,despues de hay la roca te dara ojos nocturnos (te sirvira asesinando un bebe en la trituradora),despues tienes que ir con overlord hacia tu cuartel y el debe hablar con Tom sobre ese elemento. Mision 12 Incognito Overlord te manda hacia con Markus Manson que la roca 115 para llevarla y ponercelo en el corazon lleno de clavos,despues el te dara unos guantes con afileres para destruir tu enemigo es facil para tus enemigos alrededor. Mision 13 Asesino secreto Cuando vaz a ir hacia el hospital te encuentras con Alexis (un Psicopata con problemas de ser serio) tu objetivo debes atacarlo con tus tatuajes y tus ojos rojos para rebentarlo como un globo,lo unico debemos esquivar sus garras del angel negro,al final el se vuelve loco y cae en la trituradora de la carniceria el te dara las pistolas rusas que solo puede disparar rectamente. Mision 14 en Terrorismo Nos vamos hacia el Bufete Juridico nos vamos a encontrar con Ramses Leto (un abogado terrorista y socialista) el te ayudara encontrar pedazos de un mapa que te llavara hacia detener a Art Potter,al final Ram te dara tu mapa ya hecho y debes llevar a ramses hacia tu cuertel Mision 15 Planos de Paul Ya tenemos un Bonus esto para armar el mapa,¿como vamos armar el mapa? con la ayuda de nuestros controles del ONE & 4 XBOX ONE: usa A,B,X & Y PS4: circulo,triangulo,cuadrado y X en Online: es con tu teclado usaremos con numeros 0,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 & 9 despues tu mapa vas a buscar a Paul Mision 16 Delincuente Que mision tan genial ¿que lo que esta tramando Paul? es nuestro objetivo debemos buscar su planes pero debemos llavar la camara de fotos (que llevaste al principio),pero nos vamos hacia la entrada de un colegio Britanico,hay buscas sus planes,al final ya descubres su plan. Mision 17 Manson,El Hombre Incognito Miren quien esta aqui,nuestro Amigo del Libro Sangre Fria & Violencia Fresca,el nos guardo una masion que paul tiene una bola de cristal que con tiene un angel navideño,que fue testigo y que murio de cancer de mama por el consumo de drogas,tu objetivo debes analisar la bola antes que se destrulla. Mision 18 Navidad,El Angel Testigo ¿Tenemos un enemigo que es un Angel? si,ese angel es tu enemigo debemos que esquivar sus ataques de su Hijito de Dios,son Angeles Drogados con cadenas Catolicas que fue tentada por la Idolotria,tu objetivo es usar tu Cristal rojo sangre,para que tu demonio mate ese angel navideño. Mision 19 Hijo Dios Idolotrico ¿Que Guardo el Cristal despues que Patty Navidad fue explotada? hay un hijo de dios muy creayente a la idolotria de un Angel Navideño Drogado,ese angel contiene una locura de un medicamento para ser largon y loco y falta de economia,tu objetivo debes usar los tatuajes nocturnos,para que el angel muera explotado por el demonio Mision 20 Notas de Autorizacion ¿Otro bonus de que va ser? debemos buscar unas calificaciones de Patty Navidad,buscaremos teorias + sus calificaciones de primaria. Devemos que armarlas Xbox One: vamos hacia una bitrina con una foto de una prostituta en japon (de avril de hello kitty) PS4: vamos con una foto del gurpo kudai (de pablo con malos habitos de salud) Oline: vamos con una foto de Toke rosa (de karen besando a su amiga de la banda) otro debemos ver su boleta con puros 5 y apollos sin educacion Xbox One & PS4: tiene una diferencia que se puede ver una diploma por Obsecion de Navidad y Faltas al curso biblico anual Oline: es una foto de ella en Bikini y golpeada por una alucinacion de Kudai & Toque rosa (que realmente son bagabundos) despues de esos desapareces su alma de amor y habla con palabras ingleses Desarrollo (Wii U,PC,Xbox One & PS4) Mision 21 Mundanos en la Iglesia Cristiana Hipocrita hey nuestra mision no esta en Oline,solo esta en xbox one & ps4,bueno la mision esta la britanica hipocrita Rosy Alvares (una panderista que consumio respiridona hace 16 años),ella nos dara La Alucinacion (solo si usas un Cristal de color Verde Toxico),tu objetivo es usar la doble katana y tus tatoajes demoniacos al final lleva explota de locura por indeferencia. Mision 22 y los Cuento del lado oscuro este tampoco esta en oline,creo que en las consolas de hogar si,bueno tenemos la madre de rosy,ella cuando unos cuentos de la biblia con creyensas de la idolotria,que ama ser una reina,pero tu objetivo debes usar la gema de cancerbero para matarla de su salud de 150 porciento,el final rosalva muere en el piso de su cremeriacon cuchillos que estaba en ser hipocrita y consegera. Mision 23 Preguntar De Tu Puto Trabajo (xbox one & ps4) Esta mision es buena que pena que la edicion japonesa en oline es diferente,vamos contra una empleada llamada Armira del Rosario Española de mostrador que vende productos de descuento,la gente se escapa,por la loca y le dice que compren sus perfumes de descuento de 50 pesos,que estan hechos de cenisas de cigarros,al principio ella te dice ¿Oye vendiste en la iglesia? que pena que no te compraron es caro tus putos productos,poreso ignoramos a los clientes,queremos que ellos nos compren el descuento,para que abrobechen sus cebesas y drogas. tu objetivo es usar tu katana japones para clavar su vientre y sacar sus tripas de su pendejada,nos dara un bonus de buscar la fabrica donde vino el mal olor. Mision 23 Ranchera Pendeja (Oline) Esta mision hay que ver con una tacaña llamada Luz de Dios Española (una ranchera escritora que abrobecha del dinero con regalerias) ella al principio te dice Usted pinche cabron,te gusta descontar ya ni la mames pendejo,sabes que queria castarlo en un mantel,pero esta caro,estaba enamora del cigarro y pero tu te vas al carajo cabron. tu objetivo es usar tu katana de luz,para revanarla como una manzana inmadura,pero hay un mini bonus que busquemos sus planes donde escapo Art con sus planes. Mision 24 Guarderia de Sarahi Tenemos un bonus de masacre hay que ir a la guarderia de sarahi Mendoza (una niñera que sobro de las lincenciedas rebeldes en puericultura) tu obetivo es usar un disco que te dara Ramses antes de la mision que les parecen Aliens aqui esta el CD mas chido y mas vendido en 2008 claro es Scream,como amamos sus pistas (solo en xbox one y ps4) tenemos nada mas en Mooson & Ready set go,eso que en (oline & Wii U) solo tenemos la edicion original solo en mooson,creo que nuestra enemiga se vulvera loca,y al final grita asi. Kevin,Joe,Nick porque me estoy muriendo por ustedes porque kitty se va molestar por mi hijito de dios. ella explota de locura. Mision 25 para guevonas de Antonella Vamos hacia el funeral de la loca de la pirateria de Patito feo,su odio es los moustros malos que ella tiene mucha fovia,tu objetivo es que antonella manda su grupo de mexico mas perdedores que nunca Zoe pero el cantante va ser con quien peleas,al final su banda tendra colocado un c4, y antonella estara bailando de loca Zoe no quiero verlos muertos ni ser asesinados por un puto europeos que los puntos vampiros y lobos que pelean,pero tu eres un cabron. para nosotros te pondremos punto final como,usando una pistola rusa en la traquea y ella muera de locura y riendose. Mision 26 Banda Zoe quiere venganza por su novio creo que tu banda favorita termino hacia su puta tumba,tenemos con una niña llamada polly,ella es una loca que esta drogada tu objetivo es asesinarla,en el corazon,y la banda explota junto con ella que el problema es no ser malos con la gente chantagista,ellos nos dara la sirra eletrica rusa,(te ayudara rebanar esta su funeral) Mison 27 Ultimo papel de antecimientos ¿De quien seria el papel de antecimientos? este es tu bonus (aunque en wii u y pc esta borrada) hay puedes investigar a tu enemiga llamada Maria Patricia (una abogada gruñona que viene de españa) tu objetivo es encontrar su carta de antecimientos Mision 28 Verdad vaya creo que mari pato estara bien loca por descubrir mas que no le dara trabajo por la ficha de su sentencia de 3 años por complise de matenza extrajera esta quemar las normas de su pais pero es un clip de una pelicula (en pc esta sesurado cuando mari pato saca una matralleta por robar los datos) Mision 29 entre Organos hay una sensura en esta mision (si en wii u y pc) creo que mari pato estara muy loca otro bonus debes escapar de ella antes que te mate estaras escapando en un bufette juridico esta llegar la salida Mision 30 sangre para una perra despues de escapar de ella utiliza tu katana de luz para revanarla en 2 partes al final nuestro protagonista diria adios miestimada Maria Patricia,despues vas con Overlod para entragar el papel de antecimientos y te madara a un lugar donde debes investigar los planes de art con Omar Hernandez (un estafador que trabaja para Art),debes tomar fotos que esta sobornando a art por 500,000 euros para destruir a rusia y salvar a ucrania Mision 31 exige la mentira ¿Porque estara sobornando omar? tu mision es tomar fotos a ese español y ten cuidado ese tipo es malo y bueno de ver alguien,hay un bonus de una niña llama miranda morrison (una niña de 9 años que juega fuego como su pasatiempo) para matar la usa la katana de luz oi usar tus ojos demoniados para explotar su cuerpo entero despues vamos al bosque oscuro con la sobervia,ignorancia,consejos y preguntas locas-bobas Mision 32 la indiferencia Hay que ir como un incognito a investigar a los vampiros preguntando cosas que ya saben (pero en wiiu & pc tienen como vampiras besando mujeres en el cuello en un realitishow (tambien se ve en xbox one & ps4) pero tu objetivo es esconderte al fianlk llegas a la puerte de un desastre de un campo de batalla. Mision 33 vampiros mandan wow ¿quienes son los vampiros? chicos miren a quien encontramos a la vampira Angeles del Rocio (una ex estudiante de preparatoria rica en madrid) y Jesus de Nazared (el esposo que so volvio vampiro por vender su alma al diablo) tu objetivo es esquivar los ateques de ellos usa la katana de luz ellos odian la luz para que ellos se devilita facil para pelear Mision 34 lobos dicen la verdad los lobos que chido creo que crepusculo es mas que una pelicula chida pero las madres dicen puros vampiros (pero en pc esta sensurado donde las vampiras se estan besando y quitando la ropa en una cama que tiene mucho de artistas hipocritas) pero vas con un lobo que dice sobre los vampiros que juegan desnudos y los lobos mas listo y fuertes tienes que ir con Traviz (un lobo listo que tiene ojos como ellos que siempre dice la verdad el es un ucraliado) Mision 35 entre lobos y vampiros Despues tienes un bonus de pelea de lobos y vampiros pero hay un problema con ellos los vampiros son como gente guevona que no aprobecharon los estudios que su fobia es las matematicas y la estadistica solo le interesa la anatomia,biologia,fisiologia y filosofia hipocrita (ayuda su nuevo amigo de james a matar a los vampiros con el cinto de metralletas de la 2da guerra mundial pero en wii u y pc esta cambiando por unas matralletas) al final ellos mueren con las balas llenas de explosivos fabricados en rusia Mision 36 señorita Erin Human esta enproblemas wow que loca es ella verdad? bueno hay un problema hay otro bonus que esta todos los mapas de biblias hipocritas (que en wii u & pc fue cambiando por una chica desnuda) esta niña esta llorando mientras interrumpe en un lugar donde tienen sexo con familias ingratos hay te encuentras con Erin Human (una niña que llora por no participar a un concurso de desnudista) pero tu objetivo donde hace el drama de 1-no hay refresco ni jugo 2- no hay comida 3- no hay nada pero ella se vuelva loca y dice algo de loca-boba que rebrueva todas las materia por acexo de tareas Mision 37 Nudista Asesinara quein se mete wow ya vamos a matar a erin claro que si la vamos a matar como un monton de pedasos,nuestro protagonista la asesina con su katana japonesa pero al final nos dara un mapa que debes darle a Dante para darte la llave para ir hacia el castillo donde se encuentra alice. Mision 38 maestro Braulio Covarubias es para explota en biologia denuevo nos vamos al laboratorio donde matamos a Alexander Williams nos vamos a encontrar con un labotoriasta que destrulle siete gente inocente en su laboratorio el es Braulio Covarubias (un maestro de biologia que fue despedido por matar a un alumno) tu objetivo es matarlo con la matralleta moderna de rusia al final braulio muere con su cerillo prendido y se tropesa con un tenque de gas donde mato ciertos alumnos con esos y explota un monton de pedasos el nos dara su plano de su acuerdo con art potter Mision 39 y el pais de los narcos nos vamos a la escuelita wiii vamos a destruir a una perra desgrasiada,aqui nos vamos a ver con carmen garvan (una maestra que se vulvio loca por sus ignorancias y planiar algo hipocrita) tu objetivo es buscar los narcos que te digan la verdad de carmen y su locura hipocrita pero ten cuidado ella se trasforma en un vampiro blanco con acido usa tus cristales para matarla hay despues ella muere junto con sus tigres lo que deja de ella son sus huesos y su cabesa esta llena de escramento (en wii u & pc estas ensurado esas 2 partes) despues el narco te da 2 armas para defenderte como la 1- AK-47 2- El cuerno de chivo Mision 40 narcos inaguran a matar niños malgriados wow el narco de mexico ya tiene una tarea unto con nuestro amigo, eloos tiene un bonus ayuda a los dos buscar en un averinto de congreto debes buscar los ojos color azul nocturno (eso destrulle mas que una persona) al final te encuentras a un niño llamado Miguel Boxer (un malcriado que no trabajo y fastidian a las personas por burlas) al final el es revanado con la katana de luz al final tienes los ojos azules despues el narco te llevara hacia donde esta llegando mas emigrantes, bueno james kotska justice debes ir hacia donde estan ellos. Deselace (Wii U,PC,Xbox One & PS4) Mision 41 ira a la tumba ¿que estara haciendo el drama de morrison? creo que tu objetivo es usar el elemento 115 hacia su cara donde siempre se hace hipocrita e ignorante pero sabemos que en (wii u & pc esta sensurado la parte donde tiene la cara llena de sangre derramando en su teatro donde solia cantar en su infancia) despues nos dara una sorbresa de un moustro de un angel de 6 brazos con instrumentos de musica pop (ten cuidado ella arroja los instrumentos inbocando el diablo. Mision 42 tiene consecuencias despues ella vulve ser normal,su devilidad es el matiorito 115,ella dice son sus palabra oso de amor,oso de amor donde estas me estoy muriendo al final nos dara un oso lleno de sangre como tu llave de la prision de volkuta para ver que trama art con su plan de destruir. Mision 43 a vorkuta wow vamos con jared para ver que esta haciendo art con su plan de destruir,es un gran bonus wiiiiii otra vez tomar fotos juntos con un par de mexicanos y estado unidences para invadir a rusia, al final pasalas a overlod. Mision 45 los estado unidencies y los mexicanos este tambien es una investigacion que nos guardo overlod,despues vaz con los hermanos manson aunque derek te pidara un objeto extra,despues de tener el oso lleno de sangre y el elemento 115 hay que ir a las ruinas de un aeropuerto ruso junto con markus y ramses tu objetivo es entrar en silencio porque estan unos mexicanos revisando esa ruina del aeropuerto,al fina llegas a la sala de emergencia del aeropuerto aruinado. Mision 46 emigrantes en rusia despues de acompañar a markus y ramses tu debes encontrar una cuerta y un cartucho de bomba casera para las 2 cosas al final regresan al cuartel,pero en cuidado con los emigrantes ellos estas vijilando todo lugar, al final lo costruiran para la mision final Mision 47 la inaguracion contra los emigrantes vamos con laura ella esta en problemas,¿pero quien es? la rokera Barbara Rodriguez (una rockera que tiene ezquizofrenia) tu objetivo es usar tu katana de luz hacia el corazon de ella despues grita de su idolo pepe el pendejo despues cae en una cortadora de carne despues ya salvamos a laura de las garras de barbie la rockera esquizofrenica Mision 48 para morir y para ir al infierno wow Jared nos hablo de locos con sindromes raros en un barrio de deudas tu objetivo es destruir la loca que le gusta la biblia colombiana llamada Alizon de leon (una loca que dueda a la gente) pero tienes que usar la doble katana al final ella se vuelve loca Mision 49 retiro espiritual va destruir creo que overlord nos hablo sobre un par de trasigentes que debemos buscar aun que en wii u & pc esta sensurado esta mision,pero tu objetivo es tomar fotos a esos escritores Mision 50 verdadero amor del espiritu vaya un cristiano nos manda un mesaje pero ¿porque? debe ser que las fotos que tomaste ten cuidado ellos usan espiritus del inframundo,pero debes escapar de ellos e ir a la oficina,pero debes entrar en un cuerto de ventilacion junto con jared deben usar una camara de video ten cuidado ellos son de ojo loco Mision 51 espirituales va ser tercos para asesinar a rusos vaya deben mandar el mensaje al equipo de "sangre fria y violencia fresca" que tienen una sopresa tu y jared toman una fotos que ya encontramos casi nustra rival. es mini mision Mision 52 es malo porque no nacio en diciembre ¿porque siempre arruina la celebracion cristiana? sere porque no esta registrado ni siquiera en la biblia no lo dice,pero que sorbresa tenemos con unos testigos que se vuelven loco porque ten cuidado usa tus armeria y tus poderes demoniacos pero igual despues lo llevamos a la locura a ellos pero esto es la primera parte. Mision 53 ricos estan listos para la navidad hipocrita mini mision pero que estan tramando pero igual asesinalos como una mujer embarasada descuertisada,pero igual ten los apuntes del registro biblico y llevalos a overlord Mision 54 secreto de la biblia vaya que markus y ramses encontraron informacion escondida pero fue robada nuestro objetivo casi listo,pero tu mision es ir al colegio mas populiar y mas caro que un fraccionamiento privado. Mision 55 bien o te mataremos quien lo diria que tenemos una diosa de la ignorancia internacional que deseo paz mundial excepto a la paz galactica,pero tu objetivo es asecidar a ella con los poderes demoniacos pero ella tiene fobia a los demonios Mision 56 enamorados entre hombre y mujeres en un retiro espiritual ¿que hay con esto? tenemos compañia amigos,creo que ellos se vulvieron locos pero esto es mini escape de ellos tu objetivo es ir al pueblo. Mision 57 hora de violar hombre y hombre y mujeres y mujeres vaya que pene wii u & pc que esta sensurado esta mision,creo que son esenas despues de todo este mision pero en wii u & pc esta con un efecto de pixeles. Mision 58 tus manos estara el homosexal otras esenas no sencuradas con estas cosolas,podemos ver a james y su novia elena en una cabaña donde esta casi llegando el siguiente nivel lo podemos besandose con ella ¿que es lo que sensuran en wii u & pc? #la parte donde chupa los senos #donde hagarra la vagina y masturbandola #donde hace el sexo vaginal y anal # donde se besan como un estilo hentai Mision 59 mision es matar a los homosexuales en ese lugar despues de auguantar esas esenas porno,pero vemos a ir al bosque dejamos a su novia e ir a tu mision ten cuidado ellos estan como un gran silencio,tienes que caminar tranquilo esta llegar un pueblo wii u & pc fue sensurado esta mision Mision 60 españoles y colombianos homosexuales ya acabamos con los gays ¿ahora que sige? tenemos un problema tenemos a una niña ezquisofrenica que ramse sleto hablo sobre ella es Letica villareal (una ezquisofrenica que vendio su alma aldiablo y esa es la razon que ama las mujeres) tu objetive es usar la katana japonesa y los tatoajes nocturnos con eso morira ella y los colombianos. Mision 61 invade los estado unideces y mexicanos ¡tenemos compañia! son mas emigrantes son demaciados tu objetivo es tomar fotos en el barco de nueva york & mejicali antes que sea tarde. Mision 62 sera el primero a invadir hay no,estan invadiendo los de mejicali,debemos que destruir a la quinsañera de megan (una quinsañera con paradolia) tu objetivo es esconderte de ella su plan es ir con su amiga diana alejandra. Mision 63 bungy de la muerte ¿Te gusta el bungy? tenemos una sorpresa que te guardamos,james encuentra un lugar de eventos de playa que conocemos a un playero psicopata llamado ivan (un presentador de bungy) que al principio te encuentra una tonelada de gente muerta tu objetivo es usar a carapezcado de joe jonas que te la encuentras en un vestidor (eso sale en "opureliveygt96 2da generacion") con 10 misiles de ezpinas de tu basuca (solo se ve en wii u & pc) en xbox one & ps4 debes usar la pistola rusa en la liga al final usa la kataan japonesa cuidado este ivan nos puso una trituradora pero cuando lo matamo el caera de su cuarda de bungy hacia la trituradora. Mision 64 caida libre sera nuestra leyes de fisica hipocrita,nos vamos a encontrar con una maestra de un grupo abandonado por quiebre escolar y falta de economia,pero ella esta en un salon de clases cristianos que fue abandonado por actitud diabolica pero antes de llegar nos encontramos con un pastor que te da informes de ella que el problema fue que vendio su alma al diablo y esa razon se vulvio loca pero tu objetivo es matarla despues ella explota sangre platiada,pero al pastor nos dio agua vendita para matar a Diana Alejandra Mision 65 casarecompensa te ayudara para matar a los mexicanos nos vamos a encontrar a un cazarecompensas ese tipo te hablara mucho sobre el elemento 115 que fue robado por Diana Alejandra,esa chica tiene un boton de gente trabajando como hormigas,hay bonus wiii solo en xbox one & ps4 pero para el wii u & pc fue sensurado nooo,hay debes buscar donde esta ella y sus amigos Mision 66 mexiconos estaran listos a destruir a rusia vamos a las computadoras debes encontrar al 100% para ver que los mexicanos estan usando mentiras y narradores hipocritas,especialmente niños en la secundaria & prepa dibujando mientras esta en clases pero se ve a ella escondida besando a su doctora desde que nacio pero en wii u & pc lo sensuraron (por homosexualidad) Mision 67 guerra fria nos vamso a encontrar a la angel de itzel su dilema es que odia a tokio hotel (aliens ya estan lista para usar lo nuevo de nuestros idolos? bueno tenemos que ella se vulvea loca para matar y tener mucha ventaja pero en wii u & pc lo tiene cambiado como una china para que te ayude mucho al final angel se cae en un hoyo lleno de tiburones Mision 68 responsable de los mexicos creo que ellos nos robo el elemento 115 pero igual debemos rabatarlo al dilema es que lo tiene diana alejandra tenemos que matar a ellos antes que lo tenga,tienes que usar la doble kataan para todos y tenemos algo guardado para ustedes los movimientos al final te encontrar a mariam gonsales (una lincenciada para maestros flojos) ella se trasforma niña drama cuando la mates ella explota su cabeza ella nos dara latigo cristiano (te sirve para usar junto el agua vendita) Mision 69 a Diana Alejandra Ya llegamos con Diana Alejandra (tiene una apariencia de Ahri) ella tiene elelmento 115 para trasformarce como un alacran venenoso al 1000% esto es un videoclip,antes de pelear con ella se enmora de un novio que lo dejo sin dejar rastro pero en wii u & pc sensuraron esta mision Mision 70 hora de morir Diana Alejandra aqui empieza a pelear contra ella,usar Grito Mortal & Alucinacion para las armas son la motosierra rusa & la katana japonesa,ella te estara lansando veneno oscuro esto te pierde 12% de salud. Nivel 1: ella te lanzara veneno oscuro & picos afilados 12% de salud nivel 2: ella te usara las pinzas para perder 20% de salud nivel 3: el final es sale ella cuibierta de sagre para llevarte hacia dentro esto te quita 40% de salud al final ella explotara y nos dara devuelta el elemento 115 y lo que queda de ella es su adomenten con sus 9 colas. Enlace (Xbox one,PS4,Wii U & PC) Mision 71 listo para destrir chicos creo que los americanos son los puntos de amar,tu objetivo es matar unos locos de preguntas que dicen para etsar junto con ellos,al final mueres por preguntas locas. Mision 72 verdadera vida markus ya encontro la venta de droga publisitaria,que muere niños tatoados por la nuca,que dice "Viva La Ignorancia" nos vamos a una carratera donde esta unos locos que estaban atras del crimen hipocrita, con un grupo de 4: 1- Omar de la torre (jefe de tatoajes) 2- Mindy de la torre (secretaria) 3- Nicolas de la torre (complise de chats de castigos) 4- Damaris de la torre (celosa de convenciones y manipuladora escolar) son la familia que hacen esto para vender lo caro y barato tu objetivo es usar la motosierra rusa al final ellos terminan partidos a la mitad (pero en wii u & pc fue sensurado) Mision 73 de sanfre fria esto es un clip sobre que james ya es un asesino de sangre fria pero overlord ve el resultado de ignorar a la gente,que vio un par de americanos estan todos en el cañon mas grande de rusia que esta muy prohibido para caeir a hay por causa de muerte conocida,el te da el elemento 115 para destruir al colegio pero antes vamos a ir paso a paso. Mision 74 para morir? creo que encontramos a los testigos que van a morir hay pero en wii u & pc se ve unas mujeres besandose pero en xbox one & ps4 se ve gente colgada,pero esto es un video clip Mision 75 esta acargo? vamos al colegio se ve unas niñas en el baño locas y se ven entre ellas en su espejo esta reiendo y otras vulviendo se locas,pero se ve un medicamento para niños con sindromes roras pero que contiene droga origen natural,que eso cambia para cuasar problemas,tiene que irte a las oficinas del colegio se ve alguien parado descuertisando una mujer enbarazada pero en wii u & pc cambian unas niñas usando cuchillos de chef en las libretas. Mision 76 en un colegio rico vaya aqui esta la pelea,claro vamos a ver a un mostro con tatoajes que dice viva la literatura hipocrita,que llava 30 alumnos y que dicen odio la publisidad,usa para convertirte el cancerbero pero su salud es de 100% pero al final explota y deja moton de cuerpos sangrientos en padazos,y hagarra el dinero de los oficinas. Mision 77 noche de brujas para reir parace que james encontro la manipuladora "Biblis Almendra" (una mujer fracasada que es critiana y rompio la regla de creincias catolicas) pero tu objetivo es que ella se trasforma de una bruja,pero tienes que destruirla con un latigho de espinas al final ella se cea y rompe la cara y lo que deja es su cabeza Mision 78 para inutiles en matematicas creo que tu enemigo desde siempre esta aqui tenemos a la manipuladora llamada griselda una japonesa y abogada que exige a la gente becas y escuelas que no llama la atencion (pero les deje el exito de Aveged Sevenflod) al final ella cae y a terrisa en un salon de clases,ella nos dara un brasalete de rayops X para ver objetos escondidos Mision 79 año nuevo como palomas muertas creo que alguien reodia el año nuevo,pero mas que nada mas que Concepcion Martinez (una predicadora que odia las celebraciones cristianas) pero ella se trasforma en un pajaro loco,que tu objetivo es usar las alucinaciones que se vulva loca para atacar bien,al final ella dice asi: "anda tendass estoy loca no se nada nada nada" y esplota esta nos dara una maquila para analisar los datos Mision 80 niña que es budista y destrulle hay no,esa niña odia todo para conoscan a''' Miki Lucy''' (una Budista que es vegetaria pero vendio su alma de los budistas para destruir) pero tu objetivo es que destrullas su templo donde esta un hombre que amocio a miki durante su infancia,al final ella se besa por usar tu poder alucinacion ella crera que esta buda,y nos dara una gema que contiene almas vendias a buda Mision 81 angeles y demonios estan aqui aqui estan la niña que ama las caricaturas ineducativas,se llama mary urban (una chica que cre lo gotico y la ignorancia) pero tu objetivo es que ella se vuelva loca pero tiene que usar la katana japones ella cea en un tanque de acido y deja su brazo,ella nos dara el anillo OOO Mision 82 loca que ama recomendar vamso a encontras una japonesa que se convierte una planta canirbora por que ella se vulvio loca porque le gusta manipular a alumnos castigados por padres hipocritas (pero tu objetivo es usar la vallesta explosiva el final ella dira: スペルチェックと書道 - (Ortografia y Caligrafia) 奨学金と賞状 - (Beca & Diploma) プライベートまたはパブリック· - (Privada o Publica) 私は皮をプレイしたいと取得できません (Quiero esconder y no dejarme tocar) y ella explota y deja su cabeza y su adomen Mision 83 ignorancia entre esmeralda y ruby nos mando overlord,con una informacion de un par de supereroes que bomitan de sangre con una bebida con ingredientas particulares,pero esto es un video clip que wii u y pc fue cambiado porque peleas entre hombre y mujeres y estan morados. Mision 84 gemas que estan en la sangre vaya que wii u & pc sesuraron esta mision ya parece y esmeralda y ruby contiene la fabrica de bebidas de super heroes,que eso hizo bomitar de sangre y hay nos encontramos con una chica que se enamoro de jonas y quiere un muñeco de dios para decir que si existe tu objetivo es es destruir a ella y ella te lansa cartas de autorizacion hipocrita al final ella dice: 何キリスト教の聖書、私のドラマ全くソーダがない場合はスーパーヒーローが存在する - (los súper héroes si existen lo que no existe es la biblia cristiana y mis dramas de no hay refresco) y ella nos dara la reseta y las gemas que hizo que la gente haga actos de niños ignorentes Mision 85 desconocidos creo que encontramos un civil que no logro salvarse, ella es nansi (una ayudante de iglesia que estaba escapando de la virgen maria y ella te da la biblia cristiana para destrurirla pero ten cuidado ella te lansa sangre de su culo,y dice palabras italianas,pero su usar la gema de dragon chino para destrurla (pero debes llevar a nansi con overlord) Mision 86 de ignorar alguien despues vamos con una chica dramatica que tubo ezquisofrenia que no logro tener esposo,cuando la vez ella dice que murio por no ir su graduacion para estar junto con maestros roba dinero (pero ella se va a un bosque con llenos de dibujos en librestas de clases) pero wii u & pc fue sensurado Mision 87 ignorar y escuchar mis chismes tenemos un bonus ya encontramos un lobo que ayaste hace misiones atras (tu objetivo es buscar pruebas catolicas que aman reconoces el diablo pero el lobo te llevara hacia donde esta la virgen que nansi te dijo sobre que ella tiene poderes si no cres en ella) pero en wii u & pc fue sensurado Mision 88 es rey para demostrar al diablo creo que ya encontramos mas cristianos que te dicen que alguien esta controlando la virgen,pero tu objetivo es buscar donde esta ella esto es un bonus,pero se ve un video clip de una pareja teniendo sexo y diciendo odiamos los cristianos y que viva la catolica (en wii u y pc si tienen esta parte + tomando fotos) Mision 89 virgen Maria cobrara vida si no cres en ella creo que ya llegamos tenemos a la chica dramatica ella en primer nivel ella te lansara unicornios lindo que lansa arcoiris de amor si no cres en ella, en segundo nivel sale la virgen con una cara enojada por destrurir los unicornios,pero ten cuidado ella te lansa sangre de su coño en tercer nivel ella se vulve loca si la biblia abre al verciculo del apocalipsis y ella muere como un esqueleto con la ropa de ella on todos sus unicornios. ella nos dara las 7 gemas de los ginetes Final (Xbox One,PS4, Wii U &PC) Mision 90 of Varanasi La mision contra una mujer que murio de soledad ella es Colorine Smit (una mujer que ama ser hipocrita murio de soledad por acuerdos penales en alemania) pero ella se trasforma de un perro Maltes tu objetivo es usar la doble katana al final ella nos dara los planos de art y sus planes Mision 91 (A Brand New Name) (sensurado en la parte donde mueren) Wow ya encontramos la imitacion de T.A.T.U. ella son Carolina Duff y Sheyla Duff (unas hermanos con contescto sexual) pero tu objetivo es usar tu poder de alucinacion & la motosierra rusa al final ella dice: 神の子が死んでしまう (Hijito de dios va morir) al final ella caen en el basurero ella nos dara un disco de T.a.T.u. edicion 2010 Mision 92 in a Strange Land (sensurado wii u & pc) Creo que vio un experimento ruso que sobro demaciado,que hay esta un maestro de matematicas y quimica que murieron hay,pero se han convertido un Exticiones pero tu objetivo es usar la matralleta japonesa que la en una caja que dice sobre tu ememigo joseph wiliams pero tiene que darles en la cabeza es de nivel 1 al final ellos muren en un tanque de acido que el hizo durante la manifestacion desde principio,ellos nos dara la reseta de muerte entre mutacion humana a alienígenas Mision 93 L490 (wii u & pc fue ensurado) Hay vamos a encontrar una psicopata llamada Hope Hutton (una chica que se vulvio loca sobre rescates olvidados) ella se trasforma en un algen negro que lansa fuego negro pero ten cuidado ella se volvio loca por no ayuda a una mujer embarazada pero tu objetivo es usar la katana japonesa so vulve loca porque tiene fovia con las empresas japoneses y otras cosas que representa a japon al final ella dice: pas sauver une femme enceinte david m'aider (en frances) y le cae una torre de señal britanica Mision 94 Of All Days vamos a concontrar a la pareja de programaciones visiosas ellos son Fermin Smit & Maria PonPon (una pareja que fue despedidos por mueres raras) pero tu objetivo es matarlos con las espadas de un castillo que ellos Nivel 1: Fermin se trasforma en un diablo tecnologico desde una computadora Britanica,debes usar la katana de luz que ya tiene mejoras como trituradora & eletricidad cardiaca el termina muerto Nivel 2: Maria va cantar mientras tiene un oso tecnologico mientras juega para matarlo,pero deves usar la basuca para destrurir el mision quita de salud ese oso como 50% de salud al final maria dice: mi oso no,y usa la espada y cavarcelo en el coño al su corazon (pero en wii u & pc fue sensurado) al final nos dara la bandera de la URSS Mision 95 (principio) Hurricane Creo que vamos contra nuestro primer enemigo el es Alexis Chéjov (una chico que se volvio loco por mentir a los rusos pero tu objetivo es usar la matosierra rusa hacia su cuerpo al final el dice que exigira la venganza algun dia el nos dara sus organos que derek le puso en el hospital abandonado de washington Mision 96 (dessarrollo) Canyon Nemesis Ya te encontramos sara burns ¿un momento sobrevivio? si ella estara usando una matralleta con tantas,tu objetivo es darle en el cañon con tu basuca balas al final ella cae en la lava caliente ella nos dara una gema que estaba buscando overlord durante 3 años Mision 97 (enlace) Of Annihilation ya llegamos con Alice ella vendra en una bomba ella te estara esperando en un campo de batalla en primer nivel ella usara su escopeta alemana & la basuca britanica duspues en segundo nivel ella usara explociones oscuras para evitarlo usa los ojos nocturnos en tercer nivel ella usara Dragon de Vengala (para destruirlo es usando el cristal color rojo sangre para llamar el cancerbero que alice odia ese perro de 3 cabezas) la ultima ella usara sus bombas y una lanza donde se sugeto la bandera de la URSS,tu objetivo es clavarlo en el coño(solo se puede ver en xbox one & ps4, en oline y wii u esta sensurado) al final muere ella con la lanza en el coño toda muerta ella nos dara la piedra el diablo Mision 98 (desenlace) of the Innocents Ya estas aqui Paul ¿ahora que vas hacer? el estara usando su cañon pero debes esquivar sus balas al final nivel 1: el usara sus cañones nivel 2: usara su cuervo nivel 3: el usara un chico motosiclista que es mal hombre por fuera al final ambos caen en la quemadora de cadaberes ella nos dara una llave rara Mision 99 (final artenativo) Potter pleads guilty (edicion wii u & pc) Art potter will die (edicion Xbox one & ps4) Edicion de Wii U & PC: creo que ya esta art aqui en el laboratorio pero en esta edicion se ve bebes en una cuna,pero hay otro la edicion original se ve una chica que la esta mutando con 4 mujeres mas pero se ve en xbox one & ps4 en wii u & pc se ve una banda cristiana mutada pero art se va pero debes matar a ellos antes que se tarde nivel 1: ella te lansa musica al revez con letra que soy princesa,pero deves usar la trasformacion de cancerbero per quitar de 200% de salud y le cae su amigo el batarista de la banda Nivel 2: ella te lansara rayos desde sus ojos con la cabeza el revez con cejas de loca,usa el elemento 115 para quitar 300% de salud al final ceas su amiga la bajita Nivel 3: su cara estara tirando + que se ve un angelito muerto lasando escrituras en japones sobre sangre y organos de muerte del diablo usa la gema que overlord para quitar 400% de salud luego se cae su amiga la teclista Nivel 4: el angelito muerto estara diciendo palabras de dios alrevez con escrituras no deseas en la biblia evagelista usa la biblia donde dice el apocalipsis al final cea su bailarin Nivel 5: ahora el angelito estara diciendo muchas cosas sobre mundanos y cristianos hipocritas,pero usa el agua vendita hacia el,al final el cuerpo se cae y explota el dice asi: クリスチャンは私と一緒ですが、日本語、アーティスト、歌手を嫌い、キリストを信じる者は、彼のたわごとeビジネスを送信するために - (cristiano esta conmigo pero odiamos a los japoneses,los artistas,los cantantes,los que creen en cristo para mandar su enegocio de mierda) nos dara la ultima piesa del rompecabesas de art potter y su plan,esto es lo mas chido el laboratorio se va destrurir en pedazos Hasta Aqui Termina la (Edicion Wii U & PC) Mision 100 (final autentico) [Turbulence Russian Que bien el ultimo bonus que esta solamente en xbox one & ps4,es ahora que james se va casa,aun no chicos vamos a ver a art potter vijilando a laura y jared,pero tu objetivo es matar a art antes que mate tus amigos que hayas salvado hace mucho,debes usar la katana japonesa pero ten cuidado art tiene la espada del catolesismo tiene que matarlo ya que eres avansado puedes quitar 40% de salud a art pero al final el muere callendo en el hospital donde alexis fue operado y pero art cea donde esta el cadaver de su novia y el pero esa cuchilla va estar clabada en el corazon. pero llegaron los perros rusos para comerlos recien muertos,hay vemos a dante y su novia con cuchillo afilados que les robo a amadeus ¡es la hora de comer!,pero ¿donde estara nuestro salvador? ah llegado a su cuidad,hay un video clip cuando llega a casa sus padres le hisieron un pastel por salvara volkuta por las garras de art por casi destruirla,hay se ve su padre y su madre contentos por destruir a art,pero al fianl james va a su cuerto y deja su armeria y todo lo demas para dejar todo sus recuerdos, pero viene su novia para ir a la cafeteria con james hay termina esta perte y ya vemos a art todo descuertisado y esto es el fin. nota: Grasias por juegar (Wii U & PC) Creditos: Between Two Points & Nalepa Monday remix Esta La Proxima (Xbox One & PS4) y ya volvemos con el intro Creditos: Up In The Air The Race & Do or Die